


Stars

by Horseleo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA mentioned briefly, Chan and Jisung mentioned briefly, Depression, Fluff, Introspection, It's super cute and fluffy though, M/M, Seo Changbin-centric, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horseleo/pseuds/Horseleo
Summary: For some, the night sky was a beautiful light-filled expanse with new stars appearing the longer you look. For others, the night sky was like a blank canvas. Only a few stars present waiting for more to appear. For Changbin, however, the night sky only seemed dark and dreary. The few stars he saw were dwindling, flickering like a candle threatening to blow out.--Based on an idea that the stars you see are actually your wishes





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly made an account just to post this. I thought it was a cute idea. Hope you enjoy~!!

From the day Changbin met Felix, the boy seemed to change his life forever.

For some, the night sky was a beautiful light-filled expanse with new stars appearing the longer you look. For others, the night sky was like a blank canvas. Only a few stars present waiting for more to appear. For Changbin, however, the night sky only seemed dark and dreary. The few stars he saw were dwindling, flickering like a candle threatening to blow out.

He remembered as a child watching the sky with wonder as the stars glimmered down at him. His childish hopes and dreams filling it to the brim and creating a dazzling expanse. As he grew older those flames went out. At first, he didn’t notice as there were still so many to look at. The sky slowly seemed to become a black expanse as hopes were crushed and dreams crumbled.

But then Changbin found music. It lit a fire inside like nothing before had and his sky reflected that. Soon his stars were returning, far fewer than before but these ones far brighter than any he’d ever seen. Forming 3RACHA only increased their intensity and each night would fill him with renewed hope, watching his stars glimmer down at him guiding him to his future.

As years went by and nothing was changing, his stars began to lose their shine. He, along with Chan and Jisung, were starting to lose hope. It seemed their big break would never come. His once stunning stars seemed to dwindle and slowly began to vanish as if they were never there.

That all changed when he met Felix.

Felix was like the moon. He brightened the whole sky around him. Where Changbin’s sky was dark and empty, Felix’s was filled with dazzling lights as far as the eye could see – or so he was told. When Changbin confided in Felix about the fears his sky would become a black void threatening to swallow him whole, Felix just smiled and told him there was nothing wrong with a blank sky, it would just be a fresh canvas to start anew. Felix’s comforts fuelled Changbin’s few dying stars and slowly they began to gain light. Once Stray Kids was formed, his stars seemed to shine brighter than ever.

It wasn’t long before Changbin’s sky began filling up with other stars. However, out of all these new stars, only one seemed to rival his music dreams – Felix.

The boy had been a blessing in disguise. Waking Changbin from his depression and giving him new hope. Changbin’s feelings for the boy grew as the space between them lessened. The freckles on Felix’s cheeks filled Changbin’s sky with constellations. Every night, Changbin would watch the sky and try to count every star, seeing if any newer ones had popped up. He felt like a child again, watching all of his hopes and dreams lay before him, seeming just within reach.

Nothing had been as scary as confessing to Felix, knowing the boy held his stars in his hands and one word could crush them. When Felix reciprocated, Changbin wanted to scream in joy. That night, his sky had never shone as brightly. It seemed all of his dreams were coming true.

From the day he me Felix, the boy seemed to change his life forever, and Changbin wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
